turney_time_the_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
TT The Challenge: The Island
|nextseason= }}The Island is the fourth season of the Turney Time The Challenge series. Filming took place in Panama with former cast members from The Real World series, Road Rules series, and the previous Challenge. This season is based on the MTV The Challenge Series format The Island. The season debuted on April 7th, 2019 and the finale aired on May 24, 2019. Production The Island was revealed as the fourth season of The Challenge during the finale of Turney vs Suitman: The Gauntlet on April 1, 2019. Applications opened on March 29, 2019, closing ten days later on April 7, 2019. The full cast of 20 was announced on that day, the same day as the premiere. Format The contestants are "stranded" on an island, the objective of the challenge is to construct two boats that they will eventually use to reach a nearby island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is actually hidden. Once the boats are complete, only eight key-holders will be allowed to board and compete in a 4-on-4 race to get to the buried treasure. At the beginning of each episode, materials to build the boats, food, information about the boats and some luxury are air-dropped, it's up to the contestants to decide how the food will be divided and to assemble the pieces and make sure their vessels are seaworthy. They will then have to choose 3 contestants to go into a face-off. In order to get one of the keys to be in the final race and have a shot for the money, contestants must risk it all in this three-way face-offs. After each face-off, the winner receives a key, the losers get a chance to speak in front of every contestant as should why they should stay in the island, the contestants (except for the winner of the face-off) vote on who should leave the island. In the case of a tie, the winner of the face-off will decide who leaves and who stays. However, the people that get voted out will not go home, they will instead go to Redemption Island. They will wait for the next people to get voted out. At a certain point one person will be able to rejoin the main game. However, the rules of the challenge are given to the competitors as the challenge advances, and the way to get the keys can change at any moment. At the end of the season, the eight key-holders will have to divide themselves into two teams of four, build their boats and race to the island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is hidden. Money for finalists is split as follows: *Champions: $300,000 (split evenly among team) *Runner-Up: $90,000 (split evenly among team) *Third Place: $30,000 (split evenly among team) Progress Cast Game Summary Voting History ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant made it to the end of the challenge, but lost in the final. : The contestant won the face-off and a key. : The contestant won the face-off and took the key of another contestant. : The contestant lost the face-off, but was not eliminated and received a key. : The contestant lost the face-off, but was not eliminated. : The contestant had their key stolen by the face-off winner or person saved by the vote. : The contestant had their key stolen by the face-off winner and was automatically eliminated. : The contestant lost the face-off and was automatically eliminated. : The contestant lost the face-off and was voted out. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was given a key by an eliminated player. * There was no vote in Episode 2, therefore everyone was SAFE and the remaining players in the Face-Off were issued keys. Voting Progress } |Blair |''DNV'' |Brian |James |Micheal |Scott |Austin | |- | bgcolor="gray" | !Kamani |Steve |colspan=2 |Scott |Brian |Nolan |Micheal |Scott |Kelly | |- | bgcolor="gray" | !Ian |Steve | |Blair | |Brian |James |Micheal |Scott |Austin | |- | bgcolor="purple" | !CJ |Micheal | |Blair |colspan=2 |James |Micheal |Josh |Austin | |- | bgcolor="purple" | !Joey |Micheal |colspan=2 |Chandler |Nolan |Nolan |Jordan |Josh |colspan=2 |- | bgcolor="purple" | !Splozo |''DNV'' | |Kamani |Chandler |Nolan |Nolan |Jordan |colspan=3 |- | bgcolor="blue" | !Jordan |Steve | |Blair |Scott |Brian |James | |Scott |colspan=2 |- | bgcolor="blue" | !Josh |Steve | |Kamani |CJ | |Nolan |Micheal | |Austin | |- | bgcolor="blue" | !Jack |Micheal | |Blair |Scott |Brian |Nolan | |Josh |Kelly | |- !colspan=2|Nolan |Micheal | |Blair |Chandler |colspan=2 |Micheal |Scott |Joey | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Kelly |colspan=2 |Kamani |Chandler |Nolan |Nolan |Jordan |Josh | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Austin |Micheal | |Blair |CJ |''DNV'' |James |Jordan |Scott | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Scott |Steve | |Blair | |CJ |James |Jordan | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Micheal |colspan=2 |Kamani |Chandler |Nolan |James | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|James |Steve | |Blair |CJ |Brian | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Brian |Micheal | |Kamani |Chandler | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Chandler |Micheal | |Blair | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Blair |Steve | colspan=2 | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Cindy |Steve | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- !colspan=2|Steve | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |} Nomination Chart Key Holders * Key Holder at the end of each Episode. Redemption Island DVD Cover Made by jman96 Category:Challenge Seasons